Past Tense
by SebbyClaude412
Summary: The story of Undertaker/Lucifer and how they first met and became who they are in Heat. This is a prequel to Heat. The main characters are Undertaker and Lucifer. This story will be AU, Gender Bender, and very dark. Rating for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 1.

Dawn had but barely risen, the unusually colored sun not exactly up to the highest peak in the sky just yet, though it continue its slow ascent as the morning went on. It was yet another hot day in the Demon World, though few were bothered by it. Why would they be, for they were Demons and while having preference for the night, the sun did little but irritate them occasionally. Only the frailest of Demons were weakened and even then, this sun was mild compared to the sun that rose each day in the Human World. But this was the Demons' home, not the Humans, and so they were quite satisfied with it.

After all, as immortal beings, Demons did not have to worry about trivial things such as too much heat killing them. They were not the frail beings with short lives that could be ended so easily- far **too** easily. Even a simple thing like a jump from too high a distance could be fatal for them. In comparison to the Demons that lived in this land, the lifespan of the average human was but a blink of an eye.

In this world, the different territories were governed over by various Demon Lords, though the most powerful Demon of all was Demon Lord Alaric, the unofficial King of the Demons. His power far exceeded any of the other Demons in their world and the punishment for crossing him was dire indeed. His skill at wielding a blade was legendary, though his temper was even moreso. For those who survived any encounter with him after angering him, death would have been far kinder; hence why he left them alive. If one could survive the physical disfigurement for the rest of their immortal lives, the humiliation was even worse. The whispers would follow that unfortunate soul wherever they went, particularly amongst the cruelest Demons in the lowest class. Since Alaric had come into power, each new generation of Demons were more and more violent.

That was inevitable, of course. Their current 'King' did not particularly care about anything that they did in any of the three worlds- the Demon World, the Human World, and the Shinigami World- so long as they didn't reveal their existence to the humans. The Grim Reapers knew about the Demons, though they tended to be ignored unless they directly interfered. Even they were wary of what Demon Lord Alaric might do if he was provoked. Presently, there was somewhat of an uneasy truce between the two races, though no one could be entirely certain of how long it would last.

With the mutual agreement to leave each other alone, the Reapers did use one of the few benefits to their advantage. Demon Lord Alaric had agreed to allow the Grim Reapers to use one of his unused territories to train the newest Shinigami, though it was understood that young Demons might attempt to have sport with them. Such actions could not be life-threatening or leave any permanent damage, but it was good practice for the young Reapers to get used to what Demons could do. At best, Demons were seen as unpredictable; at worse, they were deadly advesaries.

Demon Lord Alaric did not care if the young Demons who played tricks on the young Reapers actually killed them, but he would be damned before he'd allow a Reaper to hurt a Demon, no matter the justification. Demons and Shinigami aged differently; a teenaged Reaper would look their true age, while a Demon of comparable age was typically smaller, looking far younger than they should. It would stay that way until a young Demon entered their first mating cycle. Then, and only then, would they begin to age and catch up to where the Shinigami were comparably. At their peak of their power, both races would cease physically aging, though they could still be killed, just not by easy means.

This particular day, a group of young Demons were running amok, gleeful at their most succesful prank yet. They'd actually managed to steal a scythe and glasses from an older Grim Reaper who really should have been paying closer attention. Each of the four were heavily involved with a discussion of just what they **should** do with their prizes. Giving them back was not an option since they'd taken them fair and square, though Demons really didn't have much use for a Death Scythe or Shinigami glasses. They preferred fighting with more elegant weapons or even with their hands, and at least **they** didn't have to worry about their sight.

Giggling madly as she remembered how that Grim Reaper had stumbled about blindly before tripping and falling into a mud puddle, Emerald was about to suggest giving the prizes to their Lord and her father when she stopped suddenly. Counting heads again, she again came up with just **four**, rather than the five that they'd left with at dawn from home. A fuschia color bled into her eyes when she realized just who was missing- **again**.

Looking over, she saw her older half brother grinning ferally at the others. "Um... Shale?" she interrupted, a rather vexed expression on her face as she waited for him to acknowledge her. Had it not been for the savage look within her eyes that proved her Demon heritage, not to mention the look she now held, she would have been considered rather pretty. As it was, she looked wild and free, a true daughter of Demon Lord Alaric.

"What?" Shale snapped, glaring at her instantly. She really needed to learn her place; he was older and his mother was a much higher consort to their father than Emerald's mother; their father hadn't even bothered to make the woman his first. Currently, none of their mothers held that title but it couldn't be helped.

Scowling back in response to the glare, Emerald jutted her chin up defiantly. He might be older but neither of them held a rank higher than the pureblood children that their father had. Including the one that was currently missing. "Where's the brat?" she questioned sweetly, gesturing around them in emphasis. When she saw the flash of realization on his face, she smirked triumphantly at him. "You're going to be in trouble, Shale; Father told **you** to watch him today since Jadrik is still gone. Clearly the brat isn't anywhere in sight, "dear" brother. I suggest you go find him before Father finds out he's missing..."

Looking around, Shale gritted his teeth when he realized that she was right. He really would get in trouble for losing Lucifer if he didn't get found rather quickly and the dark-haired Demon narrowed his blue eyes. Regardless of how worthless and helpless he really was, their little half brother always had to be with someone capable of protecting him until he finally reached his first mating cycle.

His jaw unclenching slowly, Shale pricked his lower lip with his own fangs. He was more than a little put out over this. The last thing he needed or wanted was to be looking for someone who couldn't even keep up with them. It was infuriating enough that they, the not pureblood children, were forced to share any souls that they got with Lucifer, but playing bodyguard to a worthless brat was not his idea of fun. Truthfully, there were times that Shale wished that the young Demon had never been born, half brother or not. But regardless of that, he knew he had to find him. Otherwise, his father would be angry and since it was Lucifer, he'd probably cast him out of the Demon court. Not that their father really liked Lucifer, either, but the child had been promised to a contract with an older Demon as soon as he went into Heat.

"Everyone, spread out and try to find him," he ordered, his dark eyes flashing the same fuschia color as his sister's. "We'll all be in trouble if we don't and we need to find him before the Shinigami do..." Shale knew that several of the nearby Reapers were riled up because of their theft; if they found Lucifer, they might take it out on him.

The Demon, not quite a teenager just yet, was as frail as he looked. His skin was paler than most Demons, his build thin and quite lacking in muscles. Ebony hair reached just below his shoulders, though Lucifer's eyes were a unique color of purple. No one was entirely sure of where that particular color had come from, but it stood out amongst the rest of the Demons. If Lucifer were to be harmed and not just lost, the punishment would that much more severe. It was imperative that he be found before it was too late...

Unaware of what was going on with the Demons who had been tormenting them since they'd gotten here, the Grim Reapers were busy with their own problems. The theft of the Scythe was one thing, but the glasses were an entirely different matter. It would take a great deal of time to get those glasses replaced since the older Reapers had their glasses custom-made. The lenses were the real issue, though nothing could be helped for it. They had nothing to barter with to get them back from the thieves.

The Shinigami in question had been scolded for letting his guard down for even a minute. Demons were sneaky and clever, a dangerous combination. Even now, the new Grim Reapers were being instructed on how to prevent such a thing from happening to them when they were actually working. Most of them were nodding, though there was one notable exception.

One young Reaper, who'd defiantly dressed himself entirely in black as opposed to the lighter shades that the others wore, was not even pretending that he was listening to their instructor. Personally, Uriah thought it served the older male right. If he was going to be lax and not pay proper attention, then he deserved whatever happened. Constant vigilance had been emphasized so many times in regards to Demons that the silver-haired teenager felt that perhaps the one who should have gotten that lesson taught to them repeatedly was the Grim Reaper who'd been robbed by Demons. That ought to get it through to him to not be so foolish next time.

Soon enough they'd be trekking through the forest again, Uriah knew, but he wasn't exactly certain what the point of this was. This place was not exactly like the Human World, after all, and even their teachers had admitted it. And it was boring to be taught things over and over and over again until one felt like they would go mad if it were repeated one more time. And then there was the fact that not even the teacher in charge of teaching them to fight could beat him.

In all honesty, Uriah had never felt more like he didn't belong. His green eyes were hidden beneath his long, silver hair. That helped to cover the glasses that he didn't really like anyway, even if they were necessary. It was rather irritating to have to constantly push them up and when he did so they always cautioned him to not be too rough. So what if he'd broken the first pair? Clearly they had been faulty or else they wouldn't have broken beneath the pressure of his index finger.

Glancing around nonchalantly, Uriah was startled out of his thoughts by a shrill cry from somewhere nearby. Clearly not human, yet definitely not a Grim Reaper, his lips parted as he took in the pitiful sound of a Demon shriek. Someone had been caught in one of their traps; this was not really a good time considering how angry the older Grim Reapers were.

The group of Reapers, for once actually showing courage, moved to find the source of the sound, though it wasn't really all that hard. Only a few traps had been set around their camp since they knew of the risk of Demonic pranks, but to actually catch a Demon was something that none of them had even believed to be possible. When they actually found the net, it was immediately understood as to why they had succeeded.

A slight figure was suspended far above the ground within the woven vines, nails digging into it in vain, though the trapped Demon kept trying. Deceptively young in appearance and looking all the more frail for it, Lucifer's purple eyes grew wide as he saw all of the Reapers standing there, a few holding their Death Scythes. Unable to free himself, he drew his knees close to his chest, gazing at them silently. It wasn't like he could fend them all off on his own, not with the meager bits of soul he was given every once in a while. And he would die before he'd beg for his life.

"Demon scum..." sneered one of the older Reapers, whom Lucifer recognized as the one whose glasses and scythe had been stolen. He hadn't participated in it, but he'd seen the whole thing, heard them laughing at how the Shinigami hadn't even been able to find his way without being able to see.

Having already emitted his call for other Demons in the area to come to his assistance, Lucifer knew that if his brother, sister, and their friends were still nearby, they really were his only hope. Most of the Grim Reapers were giving him a rather cold look, though one seemed to be studying him rather than glaring. Looking back, Lucifer wondered what expression lay beneath those long locks of silver hair; would it be as callous as the looks he was getting from the others or somewhat friendlier?

Catching his breath when one of the older Grim Reapers drew closer, Lucifer's purple eyes moved as his Scythe was released. Not certain of what his intentions were, his heart skipped a few beats as he waited, wondering if perhaps this was the end. Instead, it was only the beginning as the net was severed from the branch, dropping him painfully upon the ground.

Stunned, he lay there gasping, curled in a fetal position as he tried to catch his breath. Unfortunately, Lucifer was not given time to do so as he was jerked to his feet painfully by his arm, trapped by a tight grasp that would surely leave bruises. "What do you want?" he whispered, stifling a wince as he looked at his captor, a hand entangling itself within his hair and jerking his head back.

"Give us back Wesley's glasses and Scythe and we'll let you go, Demon," intoned a rather serious looking grey-haired Reaper. He disliked the idea of releasing a Demon but it would be far easier if they could trade this Demon for the items that had been stolen that morning.

Lucifer gasped in pain as the hand tightened upon his arm. "I don't have them," he replied breathlessly, closing his eyes to shut out the look of derision he was given. "I saw them get taken but they left already..." He was telling the truth, for that was when he had been separated from the others. Slightly pale now, he was shoved backwards from the Grim Reaper in disgust.

"Then what use are you to us?" Not knowing what to do now, the older Reapers debated it. Perhaps he might prove to be a valuable hostage for later, though they also knew that the Demon Lord Alaric would have their heads if they actually tried that. Additionally, they knew from experience that the same Demon would do nothing in regards to the glasses and Scythe being stolen.

Clearly this Demon wasn't as strong as most since he'd fallen over upon being shoved away, not to mention that he hadn't managed to escape. If they were honest, a few of the younger Reapers thought that their captive was rather pretty, almost like a girl in appearance. His voice, though, was definitely male despite having not changed yet to a deep baritone.

Uriah found himself feeling a twinge of pity for the clearly frail Demon. He hadn't begged for his life, which was rather surprising, and neither had he tried to run away. Instead, he sat there quietly, shivering just every once in a while as he watched them. Like the other Trainees, he did notice that this slight figure might look frail but he was, indeed, quite an attractive sight when Uriah lifted his bangs to look more closely. He startled slightly upon realizing that the Demon was looking directly at him, locking their eyes together and despite himself, Uriah felt almost as if he could drown within those purple eyes.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 2.

Silently listening to the Grim Reapers debating what to do with him, Lucifer remained where he sat, knowing that he could do little to stop them if they chose to have sport with **him**. He couldn't fault them for being irritated at Demons in general right now, not after what his two older siblings and their friends had been doing since the Shinigami had arrived here. Their pranks did go beyond mischievious to downright malicious at times, and the way that they had cruelly laughed at the helpless Reaper when he fell into the water and couldn't see well enough to get out had been out of sheer meanness.

If he were not so frail and often the recipient of their scorn himself, perhaps Lucifer might have been the same as them. He could have been one of the many Demons who enjoyed being cruel simply for the sake of being cruel- but that was the fundamental difference. Even though he personally had never done anything to the Reapers, he could not prove it. If he said as much, they would not believe him. Demons lied as easily as they breathed, after all- at least, **most** of them did.

And it would be a lie to say that Lucifer didn't fear what would happen to him, but more importantly, he was afraid of what his father would do. Demon Lord Alaric held a temper even worse than the rumors said and over something like this he might slaughter all of the Grim Reapers in sight. Lucifer worried that perhaps he might even go further than that one of these days, though no one knew **why** Alaric hated the Shinigami so much.

Shivering a tiny bit in his overly large shirt, Lucifer wrapped his arms around himself. It felt cold out here to him, though that was more likely because he was so slight. Feeling himself being watched, he looked plaintively at the silver-haired Reaper that was watching him closely. Purple eyes met green through the lenses of Shinigami glasses as they watched each other.

Offering a small, tentative smile, Lucifer was rewarded with a barely visible smile given to him in return, though his own smile faded when one of the older Reapers walked closer to him. Seeing the set mouth that he held, Lucifer looked up, a shudder running through him at the fierce look in those green eyes.

Uriah stood when he saw one of his teachers stalk over to the smaller Demon, carefully keeping his eyes on them. He could see genuine fear in that young face as a hand reached out, taking hold of a slight arm and pulling their captive to his feet without warning. As Uriah expected, the smaller Demon was jerked upright so hard that he stumbled into the dark-haired Reaper, an unfeigned wince showing clearly for a few moments.

Irritated when the Demon made physical contact with him, Lester struck without thinking, a resounding **slap** echoing in the silence around them. "Don't you touch me, **demon**," he angrily stated, giving him an icy look. "You and your kind are nothing but pure sin, the spawn of everything that is wrong and evil..."

His cheek felt as though it were on fire, as Lucifer stood there silently, a bright mark appearing on the soft, pale flesh within moments. An angry red color slowly settled in, that particular imprint inflamed and showing quite clearly. "It was an accident," he softly said. "What is it that you want from me, Reaper? I do not have the glasses nor the Scythe that you wanted to be returned. And I have no means with which to get them back myself."

Anger had filled Uriah when he saw that large hand make contact with the Demon's face. It was cruel to hurt someone who was clearly not as strong as you were and the teenage Reaper gritted his teeth. There was no way that the dark-haired Demon had deliberately hit the older Reaper, not with how he was being jerked around by his arm. And that was going to be one spectacular bruise when it purpled up.

Freezing at the quesion, Lester cleared his throat. Those purple eyes, he felt, were condemning him slightly, gazing at him with silent reproach. Up close, the Demon looked so young; far younger than their Trainees, in fact. And instead of striking back when he was hit, the Demon had used words. The most uncomfortable thing right now for Lucifer was when he felt just **how** thin the arm that he had such a firm grip on really was.

Releasing it, he pulled the material out of the way, pushing the sleeve up. Imprints of where his fingers had dug in so harshly could clearly be seen; they, too, would bruise. At the sight and seeing how short and small the Demon truly was, especially in comparison to his own height and weight, it sent a nagging sense of guilt through the old Reaper. This Demon was clearly not a typical Demon, not with how easily he bruised.

That, taken with his lack of attempt at escaping and with how light he really was, made Lester wonder if the purple-eyed Demon was ill. Most Demons weren't like this at all. They would already have freed themselves and gotten away as quickly as possible if they were feeling merciful. If not, then any Demon worth his blood would have slaughtered them all where they stood until not a single one of them was left.

When he was released, Lucifer gazed up at the Reaper silently, wondering if he should say or do anything. A genuine expression of guilt flashed over the taller male's face as he inspected the bruises, his green eyes lowered behind his glasses. That particular emotion left Lucifer feeling unsettled, for he was not used to such a thing.

Wetting his cloth with cold water from the bucket, Uriah moved over to the pair as well, ignoring the gasps of the others and the sharp command to come back. They were the true cowards, not him; he knew this Demon wouldn't hurt them. Reaching out, he carefully turned the Demon's face, looking at that bruise more closely. Since it was caused by a Reaper and not a human, it would take days to heal, probably, and he rather felt that the older Reaper **should** be feeling guilt.

This Demon had done nothing to them; Uriah was inclined to believe him when he said he hadn't taken Wesley's glasses and Scythe. His frailty was obvious so it was clear that he wouldn't have had the strength or speed necessary to rob an experience Grim Reaper. Another part of the silver-haired Shinigami was disgusted that his teacher had shown himself to be no better than the Demons he spoke ill of. All of the adult Shinigami here had commented on how Demons preyed on the weak, torturing them just for the fun of it. And yet, when given a chance to prove that they were better, the adults had acted just as they claimed the Demons did. They judged without knowing, lashed out with anger and hatred, even against a defenseless young Demon.

Clearing his throat, Uriah spoke gently to their prisoner. "I'm Uriah," he murmured, softly pressing the cloth against the reddened skin. "This should help a little bit with the pain..."

"I'm Lucifer," the slight Demon whispered back, purple eyes lifting to gaze at the Reaper who'd touched his face. That came as a surprise to him since most of the Shinigami were keeping away from him. "Uriah, my brother and sister are probably looking for me by now and if they find me here it'll be very bad..."

"Who are your parents, child?" Lester questioned, not liking the way that the Demon had implied it would not be good if he was to be found here. It was common knowledge that the young Demons played their pranks upon them; would it truly be a bad thing if he **was** here when they came.

"His father is **our** father," Shale sharply cut in, emerging from the trees around the Shinigami camp. Glaring at the Reapers with his fangs extended, he allowed his power to seep into his eyes. Flanking him were the rest of the group, bringing the total number of Demons here now to five, including the lone Demon standing within the circle of the Shinigami.

Emerald sneered, spitting on the ground just in front of the Shinigami in front of her little half brother. "Get away from him, **Reapers**, or we'll call our father and tell him that you were molesting our little brother. Just **what** do you think Demon Lord Alaric would do, believing that you had assaulted his youngest child?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the Shinigami backed away one by one. Uriah was the last to do so, though he didn't like this one bit. The Demons might have the advantage with their superior strength but that threat had him actually wanting to slap the female Demon across the face.

Looking at his siblings and their friends, Lucifer carefully moved over to them, his steps slow and hesitant as he glanced back at the Reapers now giving him a **very** wide berth. No doubt they were scared because of his father's temper and while he didn't like it, he didn't have the power to change it. Even the children born of the consorts had more favor in their father's eyes than he did.

"Give them back the Reaper's glasses," he softly said when he was next to Emerald and Shale, his purple eyes unwavering when he looked up at them. "This was **your** fault for angering them by taking a Shinigami's glasses the way you did. Father will know that as well, even if he's angry with them for taking me prisoner."

Narrowing his eyes, Shale's hand was brought back, ready to strike his little half brother for his insolence. **No one** talked to him like that, especially not a little helpless brat who got himself caught by the Shinigami. Seeing the bruise already there, though, he dropped his hand. Their father was going to be **livid** over this. The Demon that Lucifer was going to be contraced to as soon as he was deemed old enough was coming for his monthly inspection, but Lucifer had not only been lost, he'd been captured by the Reapers and hurt.

Their father would probably kill over this and if Lucifer told Alaric that the Reapers targeted **him** because of them stealing the Shinigami's glasses, then they'd all be in trouble. Better to do what the brat said and give them back. Hopefully they could come up a believable story besides what had actually happened.

The molestation charge wouldn't hold because Lucifer wouldn't back them on it. He wouldn't lie about anything; what kind of pureblood Demon was he? Lying and stealing and killing were all part of the natural life for Demons. Instead, the brat was so strange and different from the rest of them. Secretly, Shale wondered sometimes if Lucifer's mother had had an affair, but Alaric denied that as a possibility.

Maybe it was the way he was raised with such protectiveness because he was intersexed? None of the rest of Alaric's children had ever been guarded in such a way, but none of them were intersexed, either. Only the oldest of them knew why Lucifer was kept under such careful protection and it mattered little to them. After all, a contract had already been promised. The only thing that they had to do was make sure that Lucifer remained a virgin until he went into Heat.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet. This chapter contains sexual abuse of a minor.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 3.

Now back home in his father's stone castle, Lucifer was feeling somewhat apprehensive. His right cheek still stung from where he'd been struck, but at least Shale hadn't hit him as well. It had been a bit of a surprise, but Emerald had actually defended him, sort of. She'd managed to convince their older sibling that Lucifer's implied threat was certainly a step towards acting like a 'proper' Demon should. Having to concede that she was right, Shale had reluctantly returned what they had stolen.

Gazing around his room, Lucifer wished that the inspection was over already. He knew it was coming and that his father would be here soon with that weird friend of his that Lucifer didn't really like too much. His purple eyes lowered in shame as he thought of the upcoming inspection. It felt **wrong** to him, filling him with silent dread when it was close to time again and only when it was over did that feeling go away until next time.

Lucifer didn't even know **why** it was necessary. His father never volunteered the information- and he knew better than to ask directly- and his siblings just smirked at him, laughing because they knew something and he didn't. Every month around the same time, he was inspected- as he had been for two years now- and his father had said that he wasn't ready.

Ready for what, Lucifer wondered. To move out on his own? To go train like the others did; he highly doubted that. He wasn't strong enough to assert himself as they could. His siblings might have to earn their place in their father's affections but he was different, even if he didn't know why.

**They** shared rooms in a separate part of the palace- the males on one side and the females on another. **He** had a room to himself. **They** were allowed to run around with their friends together or go out alone for fun, but unless **he** was here in the palace, he wasn't supposed to be alone. None of it made any sense to Lucifer, not that any of them cared about how incredibly frustrating it was that everyone but **him** appeared to know the reason of **why** it had to be this way.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Lucifer turned as his door opened, the dread in him growing as his father entered with that other man. It made him feel sick inside to see them, as he slowly stood and the door closed behind them. Knowing what was expected, he undid his robe silently and climbed onto his bed, hoping it would be over quickly.

Since Demon Lord Alaric looked just as stern as imposing as always, Lucifer refrained from looking at him; at either of them, to be truthful. He **hated** this, no matter how many times it had been done before. Nothing could ever make him okay with it. Squirming a tiny bit as he felt hands parting his legs after removing his leggings, moving up along his bared thigh before stilling in a particular spot.

Biting his lower lip, Lucifer tried to mentally prepare for what was coming, but he couldn't. Jerking on his bed as fingers touched him in a place he never even touched **himself**, Lucifer felt his father's cold hands pushing down on his shoulders to keep him still. Pleading for it to stop would do no good; his pleas would fall on deaf ears. He winced as a single finger moved inside his prone body, poking and prodding silently, and squeezing his eyes shut and trying to concentrate on his breathing rather than what was being done to him.

It wasn't over soon enough for Lucifer, and as soon as it **was** done, he rolled away from those two and fixed his robe and leggings. Not understanding their quiet words, he saw his father still as he saw the bruise upon his face. His long, unbound hair had hidden it from view when he'd been laying down. Hearing heavy footsteps approaching again, Lucifer swallowed hard. He could see the ire rising in his father's eyes and it scared him. Alaric was so unpredictable that he didn't know if **he** would be blamed or if it would be Shale.

The one thing he **did** know was that he couldn't tell a successful lie. His eyes always gave him away, according to Emerald. As such, Lucifer knew better than to try to lie to his father directly. Since Shale had mastered the art of lying since practically the day he started talking, it would be better to get their father to ask **him** instead. Lucifer also knew that his father knew that he feared him and his explosive temper. It amused the Demon Lord to have his ill-favored child so scared of him that he'd never look directly at him.

"What happened to your face?" Alaric questioned coldly, roughly tilting the child's chin up to look at the mark, then noticing the bruises on the boy's arm. He personally did not care about them and what they most likely meant, but if someone had disobeyed his orders to keep Lucifer safe then they would regret it. His plans could not be endangered because of someone being unable to follow directions. Though Lucifer was still not yet ready to mate, if he died now it would all be ruined.

Lucifer swallowed hard, not liking the steel grip upon his chin. Alaric was so cold, so devoid of any emotion at all. That alone told him that his father was more concerned that his orders had not been followed than anything else. "I was out with Shale and Emerald and their friends, Lord Father," he softly replied, his purple eyes lowered.

Demon Lord Alaric narrowed his eyes. "**What** happened? Don't make me have to repeat myself again, Lucifer..." he warned, impatient with the timid words. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed Lucifer to be so isolated that he became an introvert but it was the **only** way to make certain that he remained a virgin until it was time for him to mate. Frightening him into being obedient did have its rewards, but such fear in a Demon child, especially one of his own children, disgusted him.

"Shale took care of it, Lord Father," Lucifer whispered, his heart pounding slightly at the ominous tone to his father's voice. Those eyes that narrowed at him looked dark and foreboding, making him even more nervous. "He dealt with it and I'm all right... It was an accident, that's all; I'm just so clumsy..."

That wasn't a lie; Demon Lord Alaric could tell from how Lucifer was able to meet his gaze. When the child lied, he wouldn't look directly at the person, nor would he refrain from fidgeting. Lucifer couldn't lie because he couldn't keep his face straight. The fear was sincere, the way Lucifer shrank in on himself, hunching his shoulders slightly. Shale would most likely have more answers for him and tell him the full truth. No doubt, Lucifer was afraid that he, the uncrowned Demon King, would seek revenge for whomever had hurt him.

Alaric still was not pleased, though. Lucifer had not done as he said, though he knew better than to inflect physical punishment. Being so frail had its disadvantages, but it was necessary to do this to keep Lucifer from ever reaching his full potential. None of his other children had demonstrated such promise when they had been that young, but none of them had been born as Lucifer had. Keeping him weak like this by limited his diet of souls ensured that he was no threat to his rule. "Stay here until feeding time," he finally said, releasing his chin and stepping away from his son.

About to leave, he paused and look at Lucifer's promised mate. Alaric was not about to leave him here alone, knowing what would happen. There was no question of that in his mind. He **knew** that the older male had wanted Lucifer sexually since before they'd come to an agreement regarding the boy when he went into heat. Once that happened, the child would be **his** responsibility and no longer be a potential enemy.

But until Lucifer was ready to mate, Alaric would not allow Royce to go beyond the physical inspection. This served as a reminder to the other male that only when Lucifer went into his first mating cycle would he be allowed to do as he wished. Until then, Royce could do little more than watch him grow and mature; it was a silent reminder to him of what he would get when it was time. So long as he kept his side of the bargain, Alaric would keep his and allowing Royce to have sex with Lucifer now would break their deal. Demon Law said that once Lucifer entered his first cycle, he was an adult no matter what he looked like physically.

The way it was looking, Lucifer would be ready to mate sometime within the next year or so. Part of Alaric relished what he would be given in return for his son. It was definitely worth it. After all, he could sire plenty of other children. Acquiring the lands he'd coveted for so long at such a cheap price; that opportunity didn't happen very often.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet. This chapter contains sexual abuse of a minor.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 4.

Only when it was time to feed did Lucifer leave his room finally, hearing his siblings laughing and running through the halls. No doubt they were proud of themselves, having completed their contracts and earning the souls upon which they would feast. It was different for Lucifer; he'd never been contracted to a human, so he had to feed on whatever he was given.

Walking slowly after the more energetic antics of his siblings, Lucifer made his way to the hall, feeling very tired and hungry. He hadn't fed since before his oldest brother had left and it was really starting to make him tired. He knew that Jadrik, like his father, had no real use for him but at least he shared like they were **all** supposed to.

Upon entering, Lucifer saw with slight dismay that they were already devouring the souls, leaving just fragments for **him**. He couldn't really blame them for wanting the best part of the souls that they'd earned through their contracts. However, what they left wasn't enough to make up the energy he'd expended since Jadrik had left.

Knowing better than to complain, lest he become a target for their games, Lucifer waited until one by one, his brothers and sisters finished. Contempt and hatred were the primary emotions he saw as they looked at him, angry that they had to share even the tiniest bit of their contracted souls. It wasn't like the scraps would make a huge difference and magically make their little brother stronger.

Parting his lips, Lucifer slowly finished off the pieces of the souls that they had left for him, though he did not feel much different. He stumbled slightly, moving aside once he was finished. That had barely made a dent in his hunger; he needed more. And from the smirks that Shale and Emerald in particular held, it was obvious that they knew he was still hungry.

Firm hands steadied him, causing Lucifer to blink in surprise. Looking up, he saw that Jadrik was back; his main protector. Even though he held no affection towards him, either, Jadrik was far better than the others. When he was lifted by his much taller brother, Lucifer gazed at him plaintively, knowing what he needed but not wanting to anger him.

Studying the pale face and weak look in those purple eyes, Jadrik securely held Lucifer against him. It was clear that he had not been fed what he was supposed to be given; though their father did not want Lucifer to become strong, it would not be a good thing if he perished from his hunger. At least when he was ready to mate, Lucifer's chosen mate would allow him to feed properly. He had to if he wanted Lucifer to be able to carry a child.

Having fed well not too long ago, Jadrik opened his mouth, breathing out slowly and releasing the excess of the soul he'd devoured for Lucifer to eat. Grateful that Jadrik was feeling generous at the moment, Lucifer ate eagerly, savoring every last bit of the soul. His color had returned and his eyes were brighter; that was much better. If Lucifer was careful, it would sustain him for several days.

Releasing him after that, Jadrik saw the gratitude, nodding once to acknowledge it before he motioned for Lucifer to run along. He needed to speak with their Father in regards to certain things he had noticed in the Human World and such a conversation was best in private. Since he was back, the older Demon did know that his much younger siblings would be back to their usual antics and that they'd leave Lucifer behind. It was better that way, for it kept him safe. The bruises had not been missed, but he knew that his father would have dealt with it since he had been gone.

Left to himself, Lucifer pondered what to do. He didn't really **want** to return to his room, though neither did he want to be with the others. He knew that they'd be out playing tricks on the Shinigami again or rough housing amongst themselves. Lucifer was not at all inclined to join in on that; he didn't want to be blamed for stealing from them again. Even if the Reapers had finally believed that he had not done so, Lucifer could only hope that they continued to do so.

Lucifer, though, was extremely curious about the Grim Reapers. Today was the first time that he had ever encountered them and he **wanted** to see them again. Especially the one that had been so gentle when he touched his face. Blushing slightly at that thought, Lucifer then wondered why he was even bothering to think of such a thing.

No one would be looking for him right now. Maybe he could go back there and watch them again, if only for a little while. Surely no one who mattered would think to look for him there. Jadrik would probably think he'd gone with the rest of their siblings and **they** would think he was safely in his room. It was doubtful anyone would even bother to look for him again until morning.

Part of Lucifer was a little scared, mostly because he'd never dared to disobey his father before. He knew Alaric wouldn't physically hurt him because he was so frail. A corporal punishment could kill him and that's not what his father wanted. It was more likely that if he were to get caught, Alaric would take his anger out on whomever was supposed to be with him. In this case, it would be Shale- because Jadrik had stayed behind with their father.

Before he left, Lucifer did take the time to change and quickly bathe, wanting to rid himself of the scent of the male Demon who had touched him. It only served as a humiliating reminder that he'd been inspected today and the dark-haired Demon didn't need such a thing to keep him from forgetting it. Clean clothes and an even cleaner body made him feel somewhat better, though he hurried as he dressed and brushed his hair.

If Emerald and Shale got too far ahead of him, it would be suspicious of him to tag **this** far behind. Lucifer didn't usually travel within the group, usually trailing behind a bit, so the servants were used to seeing him follow them. Leaving his hair loose with the hood of his cloak over his head, Lucifer emerged from his room.

He stayed out of sight of those walking through the hallways; at least, aside from the servants themselves. They, at least, were nice to him, mostly because he didn't yell or throw things at them like his siblings, nor did he intentionally cause physical harm if they displeased him. It was rare for them to do something that upset or angered him, but the tantrums his siblings had over minor things like a single speck of dust on any of their things were quite ridiculous.

A lone female servant did see Lucifer walk through the gate, her lips parting to say something before she stopped. She knew how confined he was, how little he was allowed to do. His brothers and sisters had departed into the Wilds not too long ago; it would not be surprising if they had left him behind, knowing he would follow before too much time passed. It surely wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last. Turning back to where she was dusting and scrubbing, she put it out of her mind for now.

It was rather exciting for Lucifer to be on his own; he was able to move slowly without someone yelling at him to hurry up. It was quite nice out here, especially with it so quiet and peaceful. Twilight was settling in, though it was not completely dark yet. This was the time Demons preferred to be out hunting or feeding- or up to mischief. The heart of the Wilds itself was where Lucifer was headed, for that was near where Shale had stolen that Reaper's glasses and Death Scythe.

Gazing around, Lucifer tried to remember where the Grim Reapers had settled in; they'd had makeshift shelters near the trap he had been caught in, so they were probably still there. Walking silently through the grass, he stopped short when he saw a small group heading towards him in the dimming light. Looking at them, he stepped aside to let them pass, uncertain if they were Demons or Shinigami. Humans were an extreme rarity to the Demon World; a group of them was unthinkable.

Uriah paused in his walking, seeing the lone person standing in the shadows of the tree. Not that it wasn't pretty dark already, but they were clearly being cautious. "We're not alone," he quietly pointed out to the older Shinigami that was walking behind them, making sure no one was being left back where they'd been.

Lester cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed that one of his students had detected the Demon first. Quickening his pace, he moved to the front of the group, his green eyes focusing on the Demon standing there. The purple eyes that met his were a bit of a surprise, considering who his father was. "Shouldn't you be with your family?" he questioned, though he didn't make a move against the smaller Demon.

He remembered how easily this Demon child could be hurt; if it had been any other Demon, he wouldn't have held back in regards to driving them off. This little one, though, was was different from other Demons in one very serious way. His appearance of being small and fragile was genuine. Lester would not forget anytime soon how he had bruised the child's arm just by gripping it too hard.

"My brother and sister are around here somewhere," Lucifer softly said, gazing up at the Reaper. He rubbed his small hands together, trying to get them warmer. It was a little cooler out here than he had expected and he regretted not having brought gloves with him. His cloak was also too thin, not enough to keep out the breeze that was beginning to blow. "I'm not sure of where they are..."

He was a little disappointed, for he had wanted to watch what the Grim Reapers were doing and see how they trained. Since he wasn't allowed to do so at his father's castle, it would have been something he'd have enjoyed, especially since it might have helped him be able to learn to defend himself better from his siblings' pranks.

Lester coughed again, feeling a little torn. Those purple eyes had focused on him so earnestly, though they had lowered when the Demon began rubbing his hands together. It was obvious that the child was cold; he might even be lost, since his family wasn't around and night was almost upon them. Even though he knew better, he wavered, wondering if he should endeavor to help the Demon find his family or not.

As a high-ranking Shinigami, Lester had been taught an early age to beware of Demons and their tricks. Demons were skilled at deception; if Lester had not seen with his own eyes just how weak this one truly was, he would have believed it to be a trick. No normal Demon bruised like that, nor were they caught in a trap so easily as this little one. The other problem, too, was the threat that the brother and sister had made against them, the Reapers.

The last thing they needed was the attention or anger of Demon Lord Alaric upon them. Lester would have thought they'd have faced his wrath by now because of the bruises he'd given to the Demon Lord's son. This really was quite a dilemma, and he could feel that his students were watching him.

He should just walk away and leave the Demon here to fend for himself. It wasn't his responsibility or concern; he had no relation whatsoever to the child. Even though it was clear, since this was the second time he'd been alone and defenseless today that Lester had seen, his family life might leave something to be desired. It was best not to get involved in that sort of a mess.

If they left him here and he died, they, the Grim Reapers, might be considered responsible in Demon Lord Alaric's eyes since they would have left him all alone, exactly as they had found him. But if they took him with them, then they might be found guilty of kidnapping. And leaving a helpless child alone in the cold night did not sit well with Lester.

Uriah, seeing little shivers now as the Demon grew colder, pushed his way through the group. Ignoring the rather strange expression that his teacher was wearing, he removed his own coat, placing it around the smaller Demon gently. "It's getting very cold out here, Lucifer; you should hurry home before you catch cold..." Without thinking about it, he smoothed back the long, ebony hair before smiling at him.

A deep blush spread across Lucifer's face when the warmer coat was wrapped around him, feeling the touch to his hair as it was gently stroked. No one had ever touched him like that before, his eyes widening slightly as they met Uriah's gaze. A smile manifested itself slowly, starting small and then growing wider as he looked at the Grim Reaper.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 5.

Lucifer was back home now, safely within his bedroom in his father's castle. Though he was laying in his bed, covered with his soft blankets, he was not asleep yet. A blush still colored his face as he touched his forehead, remembering the kiss that had been placed there by the silver-haired Grim Reaper known as Uriah. He didn't know why, but he definitely wanted to see him again.

After giving him his coat, Uriah had taken his hand, leading him with the Reapers back to their camp. The few that had even attempted to voice a protest had been given a rather stern look from Uriah, who was in no mood for any prejudice. This Demon already knew where they were staying and he **needed** help. He wasn't dressed warm enough for the chill in the air now that night had set and he had been left to fend for himself.

Those siblings of his clearly left a lot to be desired, if they were constantly leaving him behind to pursue whatever mischief they were up to. Yes, they had come to 'rescue' their little brother when he'd been caught in the net, but they shouldn't be abandoning him. Lucifer was clearly fragile; even Lester had backed down from hurting him upon realizing it. If Lucifer's own family wouldn't do what was right and fair, especially for someone weaker than them, then Uriah wasn't about to let him be abused or outcast by the small group of Reapers.

Family was definitely not as important to those Demons as it should be. And Lucifer didn't deserve to be out here alone in the cold, with no one to help him if he was attacked. He really was a cute Demon, from those purple eyes to his ebony hair that was not yet grown past his shoulders. There was something else that Uriah had noticed, which he knew that even the most distrusting Reaper among them could not miss.

Lucifer was innocence personified, Demon or not. Even though their races rarely ever got along, he was following along silently, doing none of the things that were common amongst young Demons. There was no name calling, no taunting, no chasing, no stealing; not even a laugh from someone else's expense from the small Demon walking just beside Uriah. Instead, those eyes were looking about, glancing from one Reaper to the other before settling back on him.

Giving Lucifer a small smile and nod, Uriah was pleased to see the shy smile he was given in turn. Despite what had happened earlier, Lucifer had not become wary of the Grim Reapers. Without considering it, the taller male put an arm around the smaller demon's shoulders when he stumbled, helping him keep pace.

When traveling back to their camp, the Grim Reapers didn't tend to speak too much. Drawing unwanted Demon attention from those who actually meant harm would not be good. Uriah was fairly confident that if the Demon were young enough, he could drive them off himself, but only if it was absolutely necessary. Right now, though, Uriah was more concerned with getting to where they could light a fire. That would help with the shivers coming from Lucifer.

It didn't actually take all that long to reach where they were going. Most of the younger Reapers went into their designated shelters to sleep; they'd eaten earlier during a break in their training. The most important thing that they were doing here was building up their stamina, which was a necessity for their kind. Not all souls were easy to Reap and it was important to have the skills they needed mastered before they were sent out on their own.

Lester and the other two experienced Reapers lit the fire in the small pit that they had dug out when their group had first arrived here. Stones had been placed around the edge in a circle shape to keep the grass from burning in case a log popped and sent sparks into the air. Their presence here might not be wanted by most of the Demons, but setting a major fire would be an entirely different matter.

Getting their small guest comfortable by the fire with a blanket around him in addition to the coat, Uriah offered water for him to drink. The walk had tired the Demon out; he was yawning a little and blinking his eyes occasionally, once rubbing his hand across them. Pausing as Lucifer drank some of the offered water, Uriah felt the other Shinigami watching them, frowning slightly as he looked back before glancing at Lucifer, who'd lowered his eyes at the scrutiny.

The pale-haired Grim Reaper walked over and asked them directly exactly what they were staring at. He didn't like the fact that they were watching both himself and the Demon he was taking care of, his green eyes grower darker as he waited for an answer. When they coughed and averted their gazes, he knew then that they had no answer to give, of whether it was because they were curious or because Lucifer was a Demon.

"He may be a Demon but he has feelings too," Uriah told them quietly, a rather stern tone to his voice as he addressed his fellow trainees, the few that had not gone to bed yet. "He's cold and he's tired, so let him be. He can't hurt us and besides, Lucifer is a lot frailer than we are. And he's gotten separated from his family again." Gesturing back to where they had come from, Uriah continued to speak. "If we left him out there alone, he could have died. Regardless of him being a Demon, it wouldn't have been right to leave someone who can't defend himself in such a situation."

"Uriah is correct," Lester interjected firmly, looking at his students with his lips pressed together tightly. "Under normal circumstances, we would not have interfered but this little one is no danger to us. I'm sure his family will come to get him soon, so calm down and get ready to go to sleep." The older Grim Reaper meant it, too. Grim Reapers did not involve themselves directly in such a situation as rescuing a Demon, but there were very few Demons who would need such assistance. Lucifer was no ordinary Demon and even his fellow teachers had agreed to tolerate his presence until his family came.

For the young Demon's sake, Lester hope that it would be soon. Uriah's taking care of the smaller male had not been missed, but Lucifer was dozing slightly now, curled up in a warm blanket with his head on his arms. He ought to be in a soft bed in his father's castle, not sleeping on the cool ground waiting to be found so he could get home. The last thing someone so fragile needed was to get ill. That is, if Demons **could** actually get ill. Lester was not entirely sure if that could happen or not.

As the rest of the Trainees, all save for one, headed off to bed, Lester checked the sky, measuring its movements to see just how late it was. Uriah had returned to where Lucifer was sleeping, tucking the blanket around him more securely so he would stay warm. If his brother and sister did not come back soon, Uriah privately thought that one of them should take Lucifer home. They could transport themselves; it would be much easier and better for the Demon than staying out here in the cool night air.

Time went by slowly; after an hour had passed, two of the teachers went to bed as well. The temperature was dropping further and further, leaving those who were still awake feeling how cold it was getting. His anxiety growing, Uriah went over to where Lester was sitting, scanning the skies silently as if waiting for it to produce the Demons that they were waiting for.

"Why don't one of us just transport him to his bedroom?" he finally asked, speaking more bluntly than usual since it was just the two of them. "He needs to be inside, not out here, and his two siblings might have already gone home by now. We can't leave him outside over night, not when the temperature is falling so steadily." Even now as he exhaled, his breath showed clearly in the light given off by the fire.

Pausing, Lester thought about the suggestion. He hadn't even considered that as an option. For being not quite an adult yet, Uriah was exceptionally bright. The only real problem with him was that he was already on more than an even par with them, the teachers. Uriah was stronger, faster, braver, and surprisingly independent for his age. He did not follow the group mentality; his black clothing alone was proof of that, but Uriah had not been afraid to get close to the small Demon.

In fact, considering the general animosity between their races most of the time, Uriah had been downright nice to him. Giving Lucifer his own coat and making sure he didn't get left behind, along with the offer of water and a warm blanket; that was a little surprising. In fact, Lester was a little troubled by it, though even he had a semi-soft spot for the lost Demon. But Lucifer was Demon nobility and therefore not suitable for any Reapers to be close to or even just friends with. Demon Lord Alaric wouldn't stand for such a concept.

The best thing right now would be for him to transport the Demon home to the safety of his bedroom and distance both himself and Uriah from him. Standing to go do so, Lester froze when he once again saw something unsettling between the two young ones. Uriah was fussing with the blanket, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the forehead of the small Demon who had opened his eyes and was watching him, quite clearly still tired. They spoke for a few moments, though Lester could not hear what they were saying.

Steeling himself inwardly, the much older Grim Reaper showed no outward reaction to what he had just seen. Instead, he gathered the lightweight Demon in his arms after explaining what he was going to do, summoning his Scythe and disappearing. When he returned, though, Lester intended to have a rather serious discussion with Uriah.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 6.

Upon returning to where the Reapers were camping, Lester studied the lone Shinigami who remained awake, watching him without words for a few moments. This one, Uriah, was an enigma to all of the other Trainees **and** to his teachers as well. Unlike the others, he kept to himself, speaking only when he felt something needed to be said. The silver-haired teenager also seemed to consider himself an equal to them, the teachers.

In fact, the first time that Lester had ever seen Uriah interact with anyone was the child Demon that they had encountered twice now. Had the child not been a Demon and the son of Demon Lord Alaric, perhaps what Uriah did would not have put fear into Lester's heart. Getting involved with that little one was a danger not worth it.

Clearing his throat, Lester took a seat next to the green-eyed youth, who glanced at him silently before looking back at the fire. Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed the subtle tension rising within Uriah; the younger male sat up straighter, his mouth set in a line and his shoulders stiffer now than they had been.

After a few moments of silence, Uriah finally looked at his teacher. He could tell from the way that the older Reaper had cleared his throat that he wanted to talk to him, only now Lester seemed hesitant to speak. "Yes?" he questioned, carefully trying to conceal his inner trepidation at what his teacher was going to say. If it was another lecture about trying to get along better with the others, then Uriah figured he might as well cut him off now. The other Trainees were so carefree and into themselves that they hadn't even peeked up the subtle signs that Lucifer, the Demon that they were acting so wary and afraid of, was no threat at all.

That, more than anything else, irritated Uriah. Ignorance seemed to be commonplace amongst the other Reapers, though, and not just with those in training. Of all the teachers, only one had responded to the frail Demon with compassion instead of hostility. Ignorance seemed to be commonplace amongst the other Reapers, though, and not just with those in training. Of all the teachers, only one had responded to the frail Demon with compassion instead of hostility. That particular Reaper had even showed guilt when he had realized that they were not dealing with a normal demon. Of course, considering how he had so easily bruised the small Demon when striking him on the face, Uriah still believed that he should be feeling guilty.

The fact that Lester had allowed the young Demon to stay with them when he was found alone and cold had redeemed him in Uriah's eyes. The others might not have liked it but at least Lester had backed him up when he had confronted them for staring at Lucifer and making him uncomfortable. Out of all of their teachers, Lester was the only one who had agreed that they should keep Lucifer with them until his brother or sister came to get him. Additionally, the elder Reaper had risked his own safety by taking the frail Demon home via teleportation. If he'd been caught, Lester would have paid a very heavy price for trespassing inside a Demon Lord's keep.

Unnerved by the blatant way that Uriah was looking at him, Lester once again cleared his throat. "Uriah, you know that getting involved with Demons is prohibited," he began somewhat awkwardly, though he knew that it had to be done. Better it be from him than one of the teachers who would badmouth Demons and alienate the younger Reaper from their group.

Uriah nearly fell over; this was a lecture he hadn't seen coming at all. "Lucifer is just..." He paused trying to describe exactly how he saw the purple-eyed Demon; he was cute and sweet, but also so frail. And with a family that didn't seem to care if he got lost or separated, it was almost tragic how Lucifer responded to any sign of kindness shown to him. "He's a child, Lester; he's smaller and he's weaker than any Demon ever mentioned before. Someone needs to care about him because no one his family appears to; where were they when he got lost? And the other Reapers here act like he's going to murder them or something."

"So you acting the way you do with him is because you see him as just a child?Lester liked that explanation far more than if Uriah had said he liked the young Demon. If the silver-haired teenager had admitted to being attracted to Lucifer, that would have been very bad, considering who Lucifer's father was. That Demon wouldn't tolerate even a hint of a Reaper liking one of his children.

"Of course I do," Uriah replied, making a slight face at the suggestion he might be romantically involved with the young Demon. No matter how cute he thought Lucifer was, he could tell by the innocence that radiated from the Demon that he was not ready for any sort of relationship like what Lester had implied. "Can't I show him a little kindness without having something like this brought up?"

Lester hid a slight smile, seeing the face that Uriah made. He was quite relieved on how this had gone; there was nothing wrong with him showing affection like that, as long as it was strictly because he saw Lucifer as a child. That was allowed as long as it didn't turn into something far different. "All right," he agreed quietly, "But I had to make sure."

Shaking his head, Uriah stood slowly, feeling a little weirded out at the conversation. "I'm going to bed," he murmured, his eyes averted slightly from Lester as he turned to walk away. Now that the suggestion had been made, he felt uncomfortable when thinking about the young Demon. He needed some time to consider this further, but at least Lester said nothing else in regards to what kind of feelings he had towards Lucifer.

As Uriah went over to his tent, Lester watched him for a few moments. He hoped that things stayed like this; he could not allow any Reaper in training to have romantic feelings towards a Demon, even one as cute and innocent as Lucifer. The outcome would most certainly be tragic and that was something he did not want to see. He'd have to keep an eye on the young pair if Lucifer came around any more.

For now, though, he would have to keep an eye out for any Demons who might try anything tonight. Everyone else was already asleep, so it would be a long night of keeping watch. Hopefully, it would be a quiet one.

Lucifer woke when it was dawn, a little surprised to realize that he was back in his room. He didn't remember how he had gotten here, though he knew he had fallen asleep at the Reapers' camp. He hoped that his siblings hadn't been the ones to bring him home, because he'd be in such big trouble. They'd tell their father and Demon Lord Alaric would find some way to punish him for it. He might even make him spend more time with that creepy friend of his.

Shuddering at the thought, Lucifer climbed out of bed. He had to hurry and get dressed before it was time for the meeting with his father. At least it wasn't just him who had to be there; all of them, the purebloods and not, were supposed to be there. If Jadrik was still here, then he was the one who would be assigned to stay with him. If not, then it would probably be Shale again. The thought alone depressed him, because Lucifer knew that if it was Shale, it would be another day of ridicule, unless they left him to fend for himself outside while they were off playing tricks on the Grim Reapers again.

Changing clothes silently, Lucifer then left his room, biting his lower lip. Hopefully, his father wasn't in there with the others yet. Only the very youngest and the ones who were adults were not required to be here for this, so his absence would definitely stand out. Slipping through the halls, his hair was still unbound as Lucifer entered the room, his eyes darting around to see if his father was here yet.

Shale was there, leaning against the wall as he spoke with some of the others, and Emerald was braiding her little sister's hair for her. The older ones looked bored, shifting positions frequently and glancing out the windows, impatient to get on with the day. They had plans and this was taking forever in their eyes.

Of their father, there was no sign. Lucifer was relieved beyond words, especially when he saw the smirks that his oldest siblings were giving him. His shoulders hunched slightly within his blue shirt as one of them moved over to him, wondering what he was going to do say. It was never very nice.

"Did you enjoy your inspection?" Michael questioned, giving the little weakling a dark smile, knowing that Lucifer was scared of him.

Shaking his head, Lucifer looked away from him, keeping his eyes upon the ground. "No," he whispered, feeling his face grow hot at such a question. How could Michael think he'd like what that older Demon did when it made him feel sick inside?

Pressing closer, Michael lowered his mouth to where just Lucifer could hear him, enjoying the way his little half-brother was avoiding looking at him, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "Maybe Father will let **me** do it next time, brat..." he whispered, loving the fear that crept into those purple eyes, as Lucifer backed away from him. The stricken look pleased him, as did the way the little brat was shaking slightly.

He didn't truly want Lucifer like that, but Michael enjoyed the power he had over the weak Demon, knowing that Lucifer was almost as scared of him as he was of their father. Everyone knew it, too. Even Demon Lord Alaric was aware that Lucifer was terrified of him.

Lucifer hid on the other side of Shale, closer to Emerald so he'd be far enough away from Michael now that his older sibling wouldn't say something like that again. The very idea made him feel ill as he sat down, hoping no one else would talk to him until after their father came and left.

Emerald wondered what Michael had said to Lucifer, not that she particularly cared. But the way he was pressed like that against the wall had her somewhat curious. He looked sick with his face flushed like that and the way he was shaking. Michael was known for being sadistic at times, so at least it wasn't her, she mused, finishing up the braid she was working on.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Past Tense

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

**Warning**: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to **Heat**, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet. Sexual assault between two characters who are half brothers.

**Author's Note:** A very special thank you to those who wrote kind responses to the news of my grandmother's passing when I mentioned it in the last chapter of **Predator**. I'm still grieving over her loss but slowly beginning to move forward, taking it one day at a time. Your words were a comfort to me and I sincerely appreciate it.

**Pairing:** Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 7.

Several weeks had passed since the whole disturbing incident with Michael, though Lucifer's older sibling had done little more than look at him since then. Because of that, the frail Demon had relaxed his guard around him, though he had not forgotten at all. Time had passed enough that Lucifer felt fairly confident it had just been words.

The news that Jadrik's contract had been extended had not been happy for Lucifer at all, who knew that Shale was none too thrilled about being forced to see to his little brother's welfare. No one, not even their father, knew how long Jadrik would be gone. Lucifer had managed to keep out of anyone's notice while leaving the castle to go see the Grim Reapers, much to his own surprise. The only thing that had been a bit difficult to work out was the timing.

Leaving after Shale and the others left to go out into the forest worked fine, as long as Lucifer returned before they got back. The servants assumed he was tagging after them and would meet them as he used to do, while none of his siblings even knew that he had left. For the first time in his life, Lucifer had found people he could call friends.

Despite the initial hostility and coldness he had been treated with, the others had slowly warmed up to his presence. Lester and Uriah had always been nice to him, Uriah from the beginning and Lester soon after. The purple-eyed demon had found a place where he fit in. They actually cared about him, not minding his frailities at all. Once, Lucifer had been so drained and exhausted that he had not been able to make it to the Reaper camp before he had to stop and rest.

Falling asleep against the tree like that had been completely unintentional, but when he had opened his eyes, Lucifer found himself being carried by Uriah, cradled within his arms. He had blushed profusely at the realization, though the Reaper hadn't minded at all. Once they had reached the camp, Lucifer had been placed by the fire with a blanket, and water was given to him to drink.

That was also the first time that Lucifer ever ate what the Reapers ate; their food was not at all like the Demons' meals, nor was it the food that humans ate. The frail Demon didn't know what it was made of, but since the day he had started eating it with them, he had felt much stronger than he ever had in his entire life. After three days of it, Lucifer was able to move through the castle without getting exhausted as he always had before.

Presently, Lucifer was able to keep pace with the Grim Reapers as they went through the forest, no longer getting carried on Lester's shoulders in the form of a piggy-back ride. Despite still only being fed the meager scraps of souls his siblings offered, his energy level was growing each day thanks to the food he ate with the Reapers.

His family had not even realized that he was different now. His once pale cheeks held more color than they had in years, his purple eyes brighter now, conveying the changes in his body since he was no longer being starved slowly. As his energy increased, Lucifer found himself able to do things that he had never been able to do before.

Another first in his life was the fact that Lucifer was being taught how to fight like a Reaper. When he began, the young Demon could barely lift the practice Scythes. Being able to actually swing the scythe had been a thrilling accomplishment for Lucifer. He never thought he would ever be able to do such a thing, having been frail for most of his life.

What Lucifer didn't realize, though, was that his appearance had begun to change as well. Still slender in appearance, the once small Demon was growing taller, muscles slowly beginning to develop on his androgynous form. While he lacked feminine curves, the dark-haired male who once appeared as a beautiful young Demon was starting to become a striking older one. Even his voice was different now, still soft but a deeper tone to it than before. His hair had grown as well, trailing down to his thighs now and tied back most of the time to keep it out of the way.

New feelings were beginning to stir within Lucifer, things he had never felt before. Still too innocent to realize what it was that he truly felt, the Demon found himself spending most of the time with Uriah. It was that particular Reaper that he wanted to be with the most, whether it was talking, laughing, or walking together. With Uriah at his side, Lucifer was beginning to come out of his quiet shell, no longer hiding in the shadows of those around him.

Even today, Lester watched as Uriah worked with Lucifer, keeping a close eye on the pair as the Reaper put his arms around the Demon, his own hands covering the slightly smaller ones to assist with the correct positioning of the Scythe. They were talking; the much older Reaper could see that quite clearly, and their eyes had met once again, the still smaller Demon pressed somewhat against the silver-haired Reaper. Unable to hear what they were saying, Lester reminded himself of what Uriah had said about Lucifer being just a child.

His eyes told him something else, though. The Demon was growing up, starting to catch up physically with those his own age. Lucifer was outgrowing his awkward stage, no longer tripping over branches and stones how he used to. Had his sweet, gentle nature not remained intact, Lester would have been more worried over continuing their friendship with the Demon. As it was, he simply kept an eye on things, not wanting the pair to be more than friends. As it was, the Grim Reapers would be leaving soon. If truth be told, Lester didn't want to leave, knowing that the vibrancy that Lucifer had gained would likely fade once more when he was no longer eating their food. The fact that what they ate could support a Demon's life energy, benefiting it in such a way, had come as a surprise to all of the Elder Reapers.

Uriah didn't even notice that they were being watched, focused instead on what he was teaching Lucifer. The Demon was attempting to master countering a blow with the Scythe, then immediately twisting and bringing it up to attack. He pretended not to notice how his chest was pressed into Lucifer's back, the leaner body fitting perfectly within his arms. Close together like this, Uriah could smell the unique scent that belonged to Lucifer alone, his cheek pressed slightly against the Demon's neck as he spoke quietly, his breath trailing across the Demon's ear.

Lucifer's face was flushed slightly, though he **was** paying attention to what Uriah was saying. It was just that the way that they were together like this was distracting, especially as warm air brushed his ear, sending a strange warmth through the Demon as he swallowed hard. Moistening his lips, he nodded, exhaling slowly as their skin brushed together warmly.

As the two looked at each other, Uriah found himself quite distracted by that tongue, watching it move across those lips. He didn't know what he would have done, his face turned down towards Lucifer as it slowly drew closer, their mouths inching closer together, almost in slow motion as green eyes locked with purple eyes. Before anything else could happen, though, a voice interrupted them.

"Lucifer, it's getting to be afternoon," Lester called out, knowing that the still somewhat young Demon had to get home before his siblings did. They would **all** be in trouble if it was ever discovered that they were allowing Lucifer to hang around them as they had been for so long now.

Lucifer started slightly, before he slowly nodded. Shale, Emerald, and everyone else would be heading back home again soon and he knew better than to be late. Smiling at Uriah, the Demon then waved to the other Reapers, bidding them farewell before he headed off back to the castle. Because of his newfound energy, he wasn't worried about being late due to his frailty.

Moving through the trees silently but swiftly, the dark-haired Demon was nearly back to the castle a short time later, passing through a small grove of trees before he stopped short, gazing at the sight in front of him. It was Michael, whom Lucifer was still wary of, and his older brother was not alone. He was arguing with a female Demon that the younger Demon didn't recognize. She was shaking her head and saying no, even as Michael held onto her, a determined look upon his face.

The two before him looked up when they heard his footsteps, Michael's grip relaxing slightly as he gazed disdainfully, sneering at his younger sibling. "Get out of here," he ordered, snarling slightly. The sooner Lucifer left, the better. He was planning on having a great deal of fun with the girl he'd brought there and his little brother being here was not part of the plan.

Feeling the hands upon her loosening, the young female took advantage of the prince's distraction, freeing herself and running away breathlessly, as fast as she could. She'd been so completely, utterly foolish not to listen to the rumors about that particular prince, and she vowed to never be so naïve again. She had gotten a very lucky break; someone else had come there and served as a distraction.

Michael was more than just a little angry when his victim escaped, all blame going directly on Lucifer. If he hadn't come here, the older Demon wouldn't have allowed his grip to weaken so much that she could escape. His fangs bared, he stalked over to the shorter Demon, predator to prey. Anger flashed within his now glowing eyes as he brought his hand up and slapped Lucifer hard, fully expecting him to crumple into a little heap from the force of the blow.

His cheek burning slightly, Lucifer touched it gently, seeing how enraged Michael was. Rather than cowering away like he usually did, he did something that he had never done before. "It wasn't my fault!" he blurted out, looking up at his older brother. "How could I **know** you were out here?"

"Shut up!" Michael's ire grew at Lucifer's words, backhanded him hard again. How dare the little weakling even **try** standing up to him? The only one of more rank than him was Jadrik and **he** was in the human world, working for a foolish human.

When Michael attempted to hit him a third time, Lucifer reached up with both hands, blocking the blow that time before it actually hit him. The new look he was given in response made the younger Demon actually take a step back; the anger seeming to fade into something far more dangerous. Michael's eyes were colder than Lucifer had ever seen before, right before his brother moved.

Sweeping Lucifer's legs out from beneath him and frustrated from the loss of his chosen victim, Michael's eyes swept along his brother's body, seeing for himself now just how he was changing. In the elder Demon's eyes, Lucifer was responsible for what had happened- or rather, what had **not** happened. Forgetting all else in the heat of his anger, the taller male kicked his younger sibling's legs apart, moving in a blur to straddle him slightly, fully intending to use his little brother in place of the girl who'd gotten away

"What are you doing?" Lucifer questioned, truly not understanding why Michael had done this, finding himself partially beneath his older sibling. Not liking it, he pushed at Michael, nearly dislodging him, and he was struck again for the trouble. A powerful blow had struck the smaller Demon's head, his ears ringing slightly as he blinked, wincing slightly.

Not even bothering to grip the small hands shoving and hitting him, Michael concentrated on something else, his weight enough to keep Lucifer trapped on the ground as he rubbed against him slightly, giving a slight leer at the delightful friction he felt. Ignoring the question, he ripped at the pants his brother wore beneah his robe, tearing them slightly with his long nails to remove them.

Lucifer's heart was pounding slightly, feeling his pants being messed with. This was reminding him far too much of what Michael had threatened to do, what his father's friend did to him monthly, and he began struggling frantically to get away before the older Demon did whatever he was planning to do. A feeling of dread settled over the purple-eyed Demon; he knew this was wrong, with the way it made him feel. "Stop!" he pleaded, his legs bared now with his pants removed. Fear showed clearly on his face as he pounded with his fists against Michael, using all of his strength- and his brother, though wincing and punching him back once.

Undoing his belt, Michael shoved his trousers down, the fear he saw on Lucifer's face only spurring him to continue. His little brother was actually not bad looking but more than anything else, Lucifer couldn't fight back hard enough to stop him. It was that which he craved more than anything, overpowering whomever he wished to do whatever he wanted. Any warm body would do, sibling or not.

Lucifer gasped when he felt bare legs pressing against his own, before Michael climbed further onto him, pressing him down into the ground harder as his older brother shifted further between his spread legs. "Please stop!" he choked out, swinging both arms, his hands balled into fists as he aimed directly for Michael's face and head.

Stopping for a moment, Michael glared down at the lean demon beneath him, blood running out of his nose now from where it had been struck. He glowered fiercely, not intending to stop but furious at how much that blow had actually hurt. Since when had his little brother gotten strong enough to hit him like this, the older Demon wondered. Whatever the reason, though, he didn't like it. Lucifer had always been kept frail and weak for a reason, but something had clearly changed.

Reaching down, Michael grasped a hold of Lucifer's bare throat, squeezing it tightly. "Hit me again and I'll break your neck," he snapped, deliberately strangling the younger demon, enjoying the choking sound that came from that parted mouth. He knew the secrets of Lucifer's body, having been there on the day that his little brother was born. This one was not entirely male, though nor could he be called entirely female.

As his consciousness began to fade, the purple-eyed Demon weakly gasped, feeling something hard pressing against him intimately, exactly where that much older Demon always touched him. Whimpering feebly, he pleaded again, "No... Please, Michael!" His voice was weak, owing to the lack of air, the dread inside of him only building as a cold pair of lips covered his.

Lucifer didn't see the approaching group coming their way, his eyes closing as he was strangled slowly, desperate for air. He felt something beginning to push into him, not entirely certain of what it was. Though when a loud voice broke into the silence between them, he knew exactly **who** that was. The only question in his mind, though, was whether or not she would help him.

"What do you think you are **doing**, Michael?" Emerald yelled, seeing what her older half brother was doing to Lucifer. She was instantly angry, her other emotions complicated as she ran over to the pair and shoved Michael away from her helpless half brother, sending him to the ground. Hopefully, she wasn't too late to prevent what he had clearly been trying to do. If Lucifer had just lost his virginity to Michael, their father's wrath would be beyond imagining.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Past Tense

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to Heat, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet. Mention of prior sexual assault between two characters who are half brothers.

Pairing: Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 8.

Emerald was locked in the dungeon now, part of her shivering with a little fear, though the majority of what she felt right now was rage. She couldn't blame her father, though, for sending her here until her story was confirmed by the doctor. She resented it but Michael **was** older and had higher standing in their father's eyes for that reason alone. Only Jadrek held a higher rank than Michael and he was gone. Otherwise, Emerald was sure that Jadrek would have helped her

The only thing Emerald was glad of was that she was not chained to the bench she sat upon as she glanced at the bars of her cell. She knew better than to try to escape; her father would have her killed before she could make it out of his lands. Additionally, all those who lived within his land and under his rule would certainly never help her. They were all too afraid of his wrath.

Emerald certainly held no regrets for what she'd done to Michael, to keep him off of Lucifer **and** to save her own life. So what if she'd stabbed him? Michael deserved it for what he'd done. Michael had been trying to kill her for stopping him. When the Healer confirmed her version of what had happened, Emerald couldn't wait to see what the King did to Michael.

How dared Michael claim that **she** was the one who had attacked Lucifer? That **he** had been defending Lucifer from **her** and she had stabbed him for it? It was completely and totally ridiculous, especially since Emerald knew that Michael had sexually assaulted Lucifer, possibly even penetrating him.

For Lucifer's sake, Emerald hoped that despite what she'd seen, his virginity remained intact. Her father would have no use for him if he wasn't a virgin and her little brother would surely be exiled for it, where he would likely die. He was too frail to survive on his own. She feared for him, despite how much she resented having to take care of him. She might have no use for him but Emerald did not actually wish to see him die.

Unconscious within his bed, Lucifer had no idea that he was going through another examination, this time by the Royal Healer. His robes had been lifted, letting the Healer use his eyes and fingers to determine the truth of what had happened.

The male Demon was strictly professional, his mouth set in a firm line as he finished. There was no doubt within his mind, as he fixed Lucifer's robes and covered him with a blanket. Cleaning his hands, he then went to the hallway where the King was waiting.

Demon Lord Alaric looked at the Healer, a grim look upon his face. He was not entirely sure of what to believe in regards to the different stories his son and his daughter had told him.

Michael had always been loyal, though he was ruthless and prone to violence, and Alaric knew that he was quite fond of despoiling virgins. However, he had honestly never seen Michael look in Lucifer's direction before. Had Michael truly been trying to save Lucifer from an enraged sister who had tired of taking care of him?

On the other hand, Emerald had also been loyal to him since she'd been little. She had showed her disdain for Lucifer quite clearly, though she'd never raised a hand to him before now, unlike Shale. Could she have attacked Michael to stop him from taking Lucifer's virginity?

"My Lord," the Healer quietly said, kneeling before his Lord and waiting for permission to rise. When it came, he looked the Demon before him in the eyes. "I have inspected the child and I have determined the true nature of the attack upon him."

"What **was** done to Lucifer?" Alaric didn't care about protocol right now; he wanted the truth. **One** of his children had lied to him and endangered the contract he had made for Lucifer when he became of age. He needed to know who had done this.

The Healer swallowed hard, not certain how the Demon Lord would take what he had to say. "Your daughter was telling the truth, my Lord," he replied. "Lucifer was penetrated slightly, though his virginity was not taken.

A bellow of rage left Alaric at the words the Healer spoke, his eyes narrowing as he considered just how close his plans had come to being ruined. He would deal with Michael's treachery, though first he had a daughter to release from the dungeon.

"Continue caring for Lucifer while I take care of my son and daughter," the Demon Lord ordered, turning to stalk off towards his Royal Treasury. His oldest daughter, Emerald, would be properly rewarded. No other child of his had ever showed such loyalty to him before now, save for Jadrek.

**Clearly** Michael could not be trusted and his punishment would serve as a reminder to his children to never betray him. His reward to Emerald would prove that he did bestow favors upon the children who were loyal to him.

Getting what he had been searching for from the Treasury, the Demon Lord then went to the dungeons, seeing the forlorn figure sitting alone in the cell. Taking the key from his pocket, Alaric opened the door, stepping inside to look at his daughter.

The look she gave him was one of slight fear, before Emerald lowered her gaze, shivering again. She knew she was telling the truth but if her father was still angry, she could die right now.

Walking over to the bench, the Demon Lord reached out, his hand going beneath her chin to force her to look at him. "The Healer has confirmed that you told the truth to me, daughter," he stated calmly. "Michael will be dealt with and punished, but I shall reward both your loyalty to me and your courage, Emerald..."

Removing the necklace he'd taken from the treasure, Alaric fastened it around her neck, giving Emerald a small, genuine smile. "From this day, you are Lady Emerald, the first Lady of this manor with all the privileges that come with that distinction."

Emerald glanced down at the necklace, slightly pale as she listened to her new title. No one had been the first Lady since Lucifer's mother had passed away so long ago and now the title was **hers**, though she was only half pure blood, like most of her siblings.

Curtseying before her father, she swallowed hard. "I-I am honored, Lord Father, that you would bestow such a title upon me when I am so unworthy," she softly said.

"You have earned it," Alaric replied, pleased by his daughter's appropriate modesty. "Until Jadrek returns, I **do** want you to continue taking care of Lucifer. I know you do not care for him but I know that I can trust you to safeguard him and protect the plans which have been made, Emerald." He paused for a few moments. "You will also be instructed in the ways of being the First Lady **and** be given a room of your very own, daughter. Additionally, you will have a generous allowance each month to spend as you wish."

Emerald slowly nodded, stunned by her father's sudden generosity. She knew that she was in his favor right now, though that could easily change if she did anything that displeased him. She vowed privately, though, that she would never tell him the truth of why she had saved for Lucifer.

It certainly hadn't been to protect the plans her Lord Father had made for her younger brother.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Past Tense

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for the unknown ones.

Warning: This story has gender bender and is AU. Set as a prequel to Heat, Undertaker is called Uriah in this fic since it takes place before that time frame and he had not changed his name yet. Mention of prior sexual assault between two characters who are half brothers.

Pairing: Undertaker/Lucifer (omc)

Chapter 9.

Michael was in his room, wondering how long he had until his father found out the truth. He'd lied to give himself some time before he would be punished, but he had not been able to bribe the Healer into verifying his story. First off, the Healer had been secluded with Lucifer while tending to him, a guard barring anyone from entering the room.

It was only a matter of time before Demon Lord Alaric would know that **he** had attacked Lucifer and attempted to rape him. It surprised him greatly, though, that Emerald had come to Lucifer's defense. She, of all of Alaric's children, complained about the frail Demon the most.

Yet she had defended him as if she actually cared about her young half-brother. Was it because Emerald remembered Lucifer's mother? That Demon had been as soft as her weak and helpless son. Neither of them were fit to be part of the court, let alone hold the titles that they held.

Yes, Michael decided. Emerald had been particularly fond of Lucifer's mother before her death, no doubt having never forgotten how kind she had been to those who were her mate's children, even if they were not hers.

The male Demon sneered slightly at the memory. How weak she had been. Unfortunately, though, the same could not be said of Demon Lord Alaric. Would he order his execution today, Michael wondered. Or banish him to the remotest part of the Demon World?

Turning his head when his door opened with a loud thud, Michael turned, knowing before he looked that it was his father. And oh, did he look angry. If that wasn't enough, Emerald was with him, and Michael froze when he saw what she was wearing.

That necklace- it had belonged Lucifer's **mother**, a symbol of her rank as the First Lady. No one had worn it since her death- that **Emerald** was wearing it... It **couldn't** be!

Seeing the expression in their father's eyes, Michael knew immediately that it was. The satisfaction there told him that Alaric had seen his reaction and was pleased with it. That alone, the pleasure that his father had gained in seeing his shock and even slight fear, told Michael that his father knew the truth about what had happened with Lucifer. No doubt about it, his punishment was going to be severe.

A short time later, those around the castle that Michael had brutalized and used for his own pleasure had the satisfaction of hearing their tormentor's screams echo through the halls. And when those screams slowly faded to faint whimpers, none of them even cared.

When Lucifer woke a few hours later, he briefly wondered how he had gotten to his room. The last thing he remembered was Michael and what had happened. That look that his older brother had held- the dark-haired Demon shuddered just thinking about it. What **had** he been trying to do when Emerald had stopped him?

Lucifer wasn't entirely sure, but the look that Michael had had on his face reminded him far too much of the look that the male that did his inspections wore. Burrowing beneath his blankets, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block that out of his mind for right now.

At least he was safe now. No one would do anything to him while his father was around. Shivering again, he wished that Uriah was here with him. He would be far more comforting to be around than his father could ever be.

Lucifer blushed a little, remembering how much fun they had had earlier. Uriah had been patient and kind while teaching him how to fight. The Grim Reaper knew lots of things and was quite smart; maybe if he asked Uriah, the pale-haired Reaper would be able to figure out just what the inspections he was given were for. No one in his family would tell him, after all.

Before he could do anything else, Lucifer turned to look at his door as it opened, hoping it wasn't Michael. He really didn't want to see him anytime soon, not after his brother had hurt him like that. **Why** had Michael taken off his own pants and ripped Lucifer's apart? Something inside of Lucifer told him that he really didn't want to know.

Taken from his thoughts when his father entered his bedroom, Lucifer looked at him wordlessly, not knowing what sort of mood he was in right now. Swallowing hard when he saw the blood upon his father's nails and clothes, he slowly began to sit up. "Lord Father," he whispered.

Moving over to his youngest child, Alaric firmly pushed him back down to continue laying upon his bed. "Continue to rest," he sternly stated. "The Healer says you are to remain in bed for two days, Lucifer. Emerald will be with you whenever you are outside of the castle from now on. Do not tell **anyone** else what almost happened with Michael."

"Yes, Lord Father," Lucifer replied, bowing his head. He didn't ask about the blood, inwardly cringing as his father actually touched him, smoothing his hair back silently. His expression was rather odd, a look that he'd never seen before on the much older demon's face.

As if aware of being scrutinized, Alaric cleared his throat and gruffly ordered, "Listen to Emerald and do what she says, Lucifer." With that, he swept out of the room, smiling briefly at his daughter. He had work to do, now that Michael had been dealt with. Absolutely no one could know what Michael had tried to do, aside from those that already knew.

As Emerald watched her father go, her expression was rather solemn, before she entered Lucifer's room. Seeing him with a rather strange expression upon his face, she closed the door behind her, moving to sit in the chair beside his bed. Thinking he was probably still afraid of seeing Michael, she decided to calm him of that fear. "Michael has been dealt with by our father, Lucifer," she said flatly, deciding not to tell him the rather gory details of just **what** their father had done. 釘ut I'm not here to talk about that. Instead, I have some questions for **you** to answer..."

To be continued


End file.
